terraria_ultraterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Pre-Hardmode Bosses Tidal Titan The Tidal Titan is a pre-hardmode boss that is fought after the Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu, that rarely spawns in the ocean biome during the rain event. It is initially idle, and will float to the surface of the water, but will become hostile if the player attacks it enough. It will despawn if it is allowed to sink into the ocean while hostile, with the message "The mysterious crab plunges into the depths. Perhaps you should try and keep it from doing that somehow", indicating that the player should build platforms to keep it from sinking into the water, causing it to despawn anyway. They attack primarily by firing bubbles at the player and splashing tidal waves in their direction, as well as jumping at high speed. The Tidal waves must be jumped over or ran from, while the bubbles have to be shot down. Bubbles will occasionally drop tidal crabs or hearts, challenging the player a little extra or providing support, respectively. Dunestock Dunestock is a late pre-hardmode boss fought in the desert. They can be summoned with a Dried Canteen, with the message "A shocking sense of terror plagues your mind". They are usually fought post-skeletron, but before the wall of flesh, and pose a final pre-hardmode threat to fully upgraded early game players. The boss itself does low damage, but it fires many landmine-ish projectiles that last for a while. Mainly, their attacks include firing needles and tumbleweeds, and then later on flying to a different position. Later in the battle, they'll begin firing claws as well. In Expert mode, they will spawn dunethorns under the player, which stay stationary until disappearing, and do high contact damage. Hardmode Bosses Shadowcrawler The Shadowcrawler is a shadow-themed spider fought after the mechanical bosses, but before Plantera. It can be summoned using radioactive spider food, and will play a short intro cutscene before the start of the battle. Its attacks mainly compose of jumping at the player while firing projectiles and summoning "arachnid incarnations", and occasionally doing teleporting charges that appear as if it is boosting itself upward in mid air, and using a roar attack the temporarily clouds the player's vision. It also has an attack where it will teleport above the player and slam down on the ground, causing fire to rise up. The shadowcrawler does not have to be beaten until post-Moon Lord, as it drops a material neccesary to craft the summoning item for the Shadow King, but it is ballenced towards and can be first fought post-Skeletron Prime. Shadow Plasmite Being a plasmite corrupted by the Shadow King, the Shadow Plasmite is a late hardmode boss summoned using Shade Plasma, or by defeating three shade plasmites in the same night, after Golem has been defeated. The first shade plasmite defeated will trigger the message "A shadowy essence lingers in the air", the next one will trigger the message "Wails of agony echo throughout the stars", and the final one will trigger the message "the Shadow Plasmite has awoken!", indicating that the boss battle has started. Upon being summoned through the method of killing shade plasmites, night time will be reset, allowing a full 12 in-game hours to fight the boss. They attack by charging at the player, teleporting around while firing projectiles in various patterns, occasionally teleporting above the player and spinning around them clockwise will firing projectiles in bursts, and summoning portals that fire projectiles in random patterns at the player. Post-Moon Lord Bosses The Shadow King The Shadow King is the first post-Moon Lord boss, however, they are not fought right after the Moon Lord, as many preparations need to be done. They are summoned using a Demon Sigil at night. At the beginning of the fight, the Shadow King is rather easy, and seems to pose not much of a threat to the player, but once their life bar is depleted, they will become invincible, and say some quotes, before starting the second phase of the fight, which is far longer and harder. Their attacks during the second phase mainly compose of charging at the player, flying around them while firing shotgun bursts of cursed flames, and flying directly at them. About 11 times during the fight, the shadow king has short (10-15 second) bullet hell phases, where they fire projectiles in different patterns for the player to dodge. The Shadow King, at around 50% health, summons three shadow incarnations which attack in by aligning with the player and charging, as well as hovering around to shoot three-round bursts of cursed flames. The Dreamers The Dreamers are a duo of bosses fought together, which pose a threat to players post-Shadow King, and their attacks seem to mirror each other. They are summoned with a Dream Catcher at night. Once one of The Dreamers is defeated, the other will enrage, increasing the power of their attacks. The Dream Weaver The Dream Weaver focuses on attacks that require brainwork to dodge. For example, they might fire out non-damaging beams as a warning for a future attack that has to be remembered, and then a few seconds later actually fire these beams. Their attacks give players a challenge mirroring the fact that they have to focus on dodging the Nightmare Reveler's various quick reaction attacks as well. The Nightmare Reveler The Nightmare Reveler focuses on attacks that require players to react quickly in order to dodge. For example, one of their attacks teleports around randomly a random number of times, appearing to be charging at the player, before doing the real charge, which stays on course and doesn't teleport. Their attacks give players a challenge mirroring the fact that they have to focus on dodging the Dream Weaver's various brainwork attacks as well. Mini-Bosses Radiator Oculus Radiator Oculus is a late hardmode miniboss that rarely spawns at night, or in the underworld. It attacks by charging at the player 3-5 times, similar to the Eye of Cthulhu, and then hovers around the player while firing wave-like beams that speed up as they fly. Under 50% health, they will fire three of these beams at the beggining of each charge in a pattern (similar to that of the vampire knives' knives). Dark matter Dark matter is a post-Moon Lord miniboss that drops ingredients to summon many bosses and upgrades, and is essential to defeat in progression. They mainly attack by hovering around the player and leaving a trail of homing fireballs, and occasionally charging, leaving behind a more dense trail of exploding fire, or teleporting around, firing flame projectiles that will speed up as they move.